The following technologies about conventional bipedal walking of humanoid robot are known.
First, the method performing walking control by using ground reactive force, which is measured on sole of bipedal walking robot, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,151,859 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,432,417.
Second, a walking control method using the movement pattern of gravitational center of bipedal walking robot is suggested in U.S. Pat. No. 5,337,235.
Third, real ground surface may have arbitrary small decline for the robot performing walking according to predetermined walking pattern. To overcome the instability of a bipedal walking robot from this, a method that a decline measurement device is attached to the bipedal walking robot for correcting walking pattern according to the ground decline measured is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,404,086.
Fourth, a method for generating a variety of walking patterns that the movement of body are taken into account is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,808,433, U.S. Pat. No. 5,872,893, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,936,367.
But, conventional robot walking control methods do not have desirable effect in the stability point of view.